


Hair, Gone (Minicat)

by Animator2B



Series: Minicat One-Shots [8]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, baldy mc mini, egg ladd, tyler don't like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Tyler has to react to some... Recent events.
Relationships: Craig Thompson/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Series: Minicat One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935904
Kudos: 12





	Hair, Gone (Minicat)

Tyler honestly didn't know how to react. There were so many emotions that he felt, but the shock was certainly at the forefront. His mouth a gap and no words could muster up.

Mini stood in front of his. His stance showed how proud he was for what he did. The wide smile on his lips revealed how happy and giddy he was. "Soooo, what do you think?" He asked. Mini had a feeling for what Tyler would say. Snickering as he prepared for the onslaught of teasing.

"Craaaaaig, what did you do?!?" Even though it was obvious Tyler couldn't help it. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

"What? Thiiiiis?" Mini asked in a mocking tone. Pointing at his now shaved head, "Eh, I just took off an inch or two." Mini was still snickering, even as he spoke, expecting the insults any minute now.

Tyler frowned something that Mini hadn't expected. Mini's snickering slowly stopped as Tyler approached him. A hand was placed on Mini's head. Tyler grimaced at the missing feeling of the long and messy locks. Instead, all he felt was the smoothness of Mini's scalp, a couple of rough patches of not fully cut hair being found every once in a while. "I'm gonna miss your hair." Tyler finally said.

"Tyler- It'll… It'll grow back!" Mini's voice had slightly raised in panic. This was something that had never crossed his mind. Well, he didn't expect Tyler to _like it,_ but he didn't expect Tyler to be-

"Which is good, because you look like a fucking 40-year-old egg." Tyler's frown was quickly replaced by a smirk.

Mini's jaw dropped. It felt like a punch to the gut. He has dropped his guard- no- Tyler _made_ him drop his guard. "I- Woooow, you fuck! I thought you were actually upset!" Mini was now starting to laugh the shock now wearing off.

"Oh, trust me, I'm still fucking upset." Tyler replied, patting (well actually more like smacking) Mini's head, "Your hair will be missed… But I will fill this missing hole in my heart by comparing your head to a melon."

"Aaaaaw, how sweet." Mini grabbed Tyler's hand to stop the smacking. Without the protection of his messy fluff, the action felt weird. "I'm sure my hair will appreciate that."

Tyler jokingly rolled his eyes. "Oh- once your hair grows back never fucking shave your head ever again."

Mini shrugged, "Eh, won't make any promises!"

"You fucking idiot."

"Heh, I love you too honey."


End file.
